Weapons and Magic
by BountyHuntress16
Summary: [KratosXRaine] 50 themes, one sentence each. Snapshots of the romance of Kratos Aurion and Raine Sage.
1. One to Ten

Author Note: This was written for a live journal community one sentence. Basically you're given a set of themes to choose from and you have to write a sentence for each theme that pertains to your pairing of choice. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

#01 – Ring

He hadn't been able to give Anna a ring and for that reason their engagement went without the jewelry.

#02 – Hero

He never wanted to be a hero, but the look in Raine's eyes when he betrayed them made him feel like a villain.

#03 – Memory

Raine's dance at Asgard, Anna's servitude in the ranches; the memory of sacrifice was oft repeated.

#04 – Box

Here was her trinket box with a leaf from Heimdall, an elephant carved from wood by Dirk and the scrap of purple cloth from i his /i gauntlet.

#05 – Run

"Don't flee; I'm not done explaining" he said, catching her arm with strong fingers.

#06 – Hurricane

He was a force of nature--beautiful but so dangerous—and she feared getting close and caught in his destructive path.

#07 – Wings

Iridescent feathers sheltered her from the rain, but nothing could hide her blushing at his chivalry.

#08 – Cold

Flanoir always made her shiver, but she trembled when he appeared in the doorway of her room.

#09 – Red

She tried to get him out of her mind by thinking of ruins but that always led to thoughts on civilization which led to people which led to war which led to blood which led to red and she was right back where she started.

#10 – Drink

Despite its name, lemon gel had a horrific taste and Raine had to beg for an hour before he consented to drink it.


	2. Eleven to Twenty

#11 – Midnight

The nights were dark—even darker in unstable times—that she needed him to stay up with her and comfort her well past the midnight hour.

#12 – Temptation

She was a prize (intellectual and beautiful) and they the only adults on the journey; he constantly fought not to succumb to desire.

#13 – View

Once she coerced him into flying her about Sylverant (the view was so dizzying she never asked again).

#14 – Music

He didn't care what song it was or how much he loved the woman; she had to stop singing before his ears bled!

#15 – Silk

It wasn't the silk he'd expected when he caressed her cheek but warm flesh that both trembled and met his touch,

#16 – Cover

Too many times she'd clung to him like a security blanket and now that her shield was gone, Raine felt she would never be safe again.

#17 – Promise

"Promise me you won't abandon me," she had pleaded against his lips; he hadn't answered.

#18 – Dream

Kratos was back, he'd never really betrayed them, a smile spread across his features---and then she woke up.

#19 – Candle

He was the one to blow out the candles before she let them burn to nothing and organize the books she left scattered about the room.

#20 – Talent

At least, she insisted, the food poisoning hadn't been fatal; to which he replied that she needed to stick to things she was talented at and never cook again if she wanted him to live.


	3. Twenty One to Thirty

#21 – Silence

He was forever lost to Derris-Kharlan when she realized how she missed his taciturn ways.

#22 – Journey

Her feet ache, her back is pounding, she has wounds from countless battles but at least he is there too.

#23 – Fire

In hindsight, Kratos knew he should have been more careful with her books but that did not justify her ordering Genis to cast Eruption on him.

#24 – Strength

A mercenary had to keep his emotions as solid as his muscles just as a teacher had to keep her reserve strong, but shouldn't there be a time for them to relax as well?

#25 – Mask

"Take off your mask" she whispered to him, but there was nothing on his face.

#26 – Ice

He always thought himself the cold one but when she refused to speak with him on his return to their band, he knew he'd been proven wrong.

#27 – Fall

The leaves crunched beneath Raine's feet but they were scared into quiet under Kratos'.

#28 – Forgotten

Destiny ended up banishing him to Derris-Kharlan forever, to live with his misdeeds and to fight losing the memories of…of…

#29 – Dance

White enveloped his knuckles as he clutched his sword, waiting to run onto the platform and to save her at moment's notice.

#30 – Body

Her clothes were so baggy he could never see her form and in ways, he was thankful for it.


	4. Thirty One to Forty

#31 – Sacred

Once in a fit of rage he had smashed a statue of Martel, not knowing she had seen his blasphemy, not knowing the suspicion he planted by doing so.

#32 – Farewells

When the party left an injured at Dirk's house, their eyes met and she knew it would probably be the last time they saw one another.

#33 – World

If mana made up the world, did that mean their love was made of it too, and did that mean it could run out?

#34 – Formal

There was a grand ball in Meltokio to celebrate the rejoining of the worlds (she wore blue silk) that included dancing (he stepped on her toes), feasting (none of her cooking, thankfully) and toasting the night way (after her fifth glass he escorted her upstairs, tucked her in and stood guard outside the room).

#35 – Fever

"Angels don't get sick," he told her through a hacking cough; in actuality, he just didn't want her to nurse him with her cooking.

#36 – Laugh

For a moment—the tiniest moment—she imagined he had smiled—a teensy, bitty smile—at her joke.

#37 – Lies

"I will aid the Chosen in throughout her journey" he promised the schoolteacher when they first set off.

#38 – Forever

A half-elf and an angelized human couldn't live forever but they could live long enough.

#39 – Overwhelmed

First he was a traitor, then he wasn't, then he was, then he was Lloyd's father—finally she just shut her heart to him to keep it from failing.

#40 – Whisper

"I'm sorry," he had whispered to her when he thought she was asleep; the next day at the Tower of Salvation she realized why.


	5. Forty One to Fifty

#41 – Wait

Somehow, someday, he would return to them—she knew it.

#42 – Talk

For roughly two hours she went on about the structure of the Triet ruins, how the architecture there was detailed in thirty or so of the books she owned, how she wanted to return to Balacrut and write a book about it because it had been one of her favorite spots; his reply was a simple "Interesting."

#43 – Search

For hours she analyzed every possible motive for his betrayal but this time, the research was inconclusive.

#44 – Hope

"Do you dislike me because I'm a half-elf?" she asked; his reply was "Do you hate me because I'm a traitor?".

#45 – Eclipse

Derris-Kharlan darkened the sky ad she clung to his arm.

#46 – Gravity

The weightlessness he had known in escaping Welgaia was preferable to the way his looks made her gut lurch high into the air.

#47 – Highway

"We're lost," he had stated and when she argued, he pointed out that they hadn't been following a dirt path for an hour.

#48 – Unknown

Anna had been endearingly simple; Raine was an enigma that he often feared discovering while he yearned for the discovery.

#49 – Lock

When he left, she vowed to never let him back in; when he returned, he had away of smashing the lock and invading her feelings once more.

#50 – Breathe

It wasn't that she couldn't catch her breath; it was that she had forgotten to breathe when he finally told her he loved her.


End file.
